First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-5$ and $x$ and add $-4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-5$ and $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What does adding $-4$ to $-5x$ do? $-5x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-5x - 4) = \color{orange}{-3(-5x-4)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{-3(-5x-4)}$ $-3(-5x-4)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-5x-4)-2$.